Siete Días
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Había sido solo una semana. Solo siete días. Solo 168 horas. 10,080 minutos. Y eso había bastado para pasar del simple "conocidos", "compañeros de equipo" y "compañeros de clase" al más profundo "amigos", "mejores amigos" e incluso al "más que amigos". Handa Shinichi y Matsuno Kuusuke necesitaron solo una semana, para conocerse, comprenderse, estimarse y finalmente enamorarse.


**Holo! Mundo hermoso lleno de personas hermosas amantes del fanfiction~**

**Max y Handa merecen amor y como casi nadie se los da, he decidido ampararlos bajo mis alas de paloma blanca(?) xD**

**Sé que tengo muchas cosas pendientes, pero no me resistí amores, ando con muchas ideas y quiero hacerlas públicas porque…porque me gusta que ustedes lean estas cosas raras que yo me invento.**

**Siete Días está previsto para 9 capítulos enteros(tomando en cuenta el prólogo y el epílogo), espero que sean de su agrado que vendrán centrados en mis hermosos niños :3 **

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Inazuma Eleven GO ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, yo los uso con meros fines de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro, así que estimados señores del Level-5 ¡No me demanden(?) Dx!_

* * *

**Siete Días**

**Prólogo: Sólo una semana.**

By Blue-Salamon

* * *

—Tienes… miedo…—no había sido una pregunta, se trataba más bien de una afirmación. Matsuno Kuusuke pudo notarlo en los ojos del chico, esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban y de los que su amigo era dueño. En ese momento le importaba poco si su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido y al ver como las pupilas del otro se contrajeron levemente de la sorpresa, pudo tomar aquello como la más clara afirmación.

Handa Shinichi dio un respingo, alejándose de inmediato de su compañero de equipo (también compañero de clases). Se mordió el labio inferior y sin poder resistir más mirar aquellos profundos ojos negro azabache, apartó la mirada. Sus mejillas, que ya habían sido coloreadas desde que habían caído sin querer en aquella posición, se sonrojaron aún más.

Se alejó lo más que pudo pero… siendo tan estrecho aquel pasillo formado por las bancas del salón, pronto su espalda se encontró con una de las patas de una de las mesas del aula.

—No… No sé de qué hablas… —fingió demencia sintiéndose vulnerable de pronto. Handa quería levantarse del suelo y marcharse de una vez por todas, pero su cuerpo había entrado en un estado de tensión que no le permitía más que estar ahí, sentado en el suelo.

Max se quedó viendo todavía un rato más a su amigo. No era que fueran amigos muy íntimos, de hecho apenas y en esa semana era que habían podido profundizar en su relación pasando del simple "conocidos" al "amigos".

Resultaba curioso que en ningún momento hubieran intercambiado más que un par de frases por trabajo o por ser compañeros de equipo, aún si se trataba que ambos hubieran sido tentados por el poder del meteorito alien para formar a Los Emperadores de la Oscuridad, todo aquello lo habían hecho sin conocer más que el nombre de su compañero –y de hecho Handa no se acordaba más que de su apodo así como Max nada más se sabía el apellido del contrario–.

Una semana había bastado para entablar una relación ¿y todo por qué? Porqué deliberadamente habían reparado en que eran compañeros de clase al momento en que un profesor les pidió que formaran binas de trabajo.

Después habían pasado muchas cosas en tan solo una semana, incluyendo entre ellas que Max se hubiera auto-invitado a la casa de su compañero uno de esos días y, finalmente, el día anterior acabaron por enredarse entre sus palabras y diciendo deliberadamente que el contrario les gustaba.

¿Cómo?

Era un poco complicado para describirlo en ese momento… demasiado, quizá.

Handa todavía estaba paralizado cuando a Matsuno se le pasó algo por la cabeza, un pensamiento que sin duda alguna le hizo formar una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa, perfectamente comparable con la del Gato Risón de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Sus ojos adquirieron cierto brillo malicioso, resaltado por el curioso hecho de que la gorra que siempre llevaba los ocultaba parcialmente.

Max se acercó por el flanco izquierdo del castaño, con sinuosa lentitud aprovechando la tensión del otro. Invadió su espacio, haciendo que su respiración rozara aposta la piel de su compañero, quien no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Ma… Max ¿qué haces? —sonó hasta demasiado ingenuo para ser él. Fue raro porqué Handa podía sentir claramente su corazón comenzar a latir más fuerte, corriendo como loco en su pecho, a la vez que sentía como la temperatura de la habitación se hacía más fresca (o quizá solo era que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba aumentando).

Matsuno soltó una risita suave y divertida. —¿Por qué? —fue lo único que dijo mirándole directo a los ojos y la distancia evitaba que Handa pudiera apartar demasiado la mirada de éstos.

—Por… ¿por qué, qué? —regresó sin poderse creer que no pudiera tener libertad de usar su cuerpo como quería. Y entonces lo sintió, la distancia era tan poca entre sus rostros que Matsuno al volver a hablar hizo una suave y sutil caricia con sus labios en su mejilla.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —preguntó hablando en un susurro que a Handa no pudo dejar de parecerle, de una manera alarmante, seductor.

Sintió su rostro arder y frunció el ceño —yo no tengo miedo —. Sus palabras sonaron tan huecas que ni el mismo se las creyó.

Matsuno sonrió. —¿De verdad? —inquirió con tono irónico.

Handa se sentía involuntariamente vulnerable, no entendía como era que aquello comenzaba a pasarle justo ahora, luego de una semana conociendo como era y sus formas tan explícitamente provocadoras de tratarlo…

No cuando conocía a Matsuno ya casi como la palma de su mano y…

No. Handa mentía. No era cierto que esa era la primera vez que le pasaba. Anteriormente ya le había sucedido, justo así, justo con Matsuno, pero normalmente el efecto que tenía sobre sí era más crudo, menos real y más fácil de evadir para salir de él.

Shinichi tomó una gran bocanada de aire, consiguiendo que sus músculos se relajaran un poco, nada más. Decidido, hizo un repaso mental de la situación, sin poder evitar viajar hasta ese día en especifico, aquel en que maldeciría a su profesor de Tutoría por hacerle pasar semejante tormento al lado de Matsuno Kuusuke.

Solo fue una semana. Y ese tiempo bastó y sobró para que el hilo que los unía los enroscara lo suficiente como para evitar que se volvieran a alejar uno del otro jamás.

* * *

****Cosas rarindas~ las amodoro, por eso hago más cosas rarindas, para que se multipliquen y puedan dominar el mundo :3****

****En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y toda la cosa, les deseo buena suerte en su vida y esperemos que sean tan amables de dejarme un **review aunque pequeñísimo sea ;)**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
